Merry Christmas Buffy The Vampire Slayer!
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: It's Christmas time in Sunnydale as Buffy is having second thoughts about being The Slayer. Meanwhile Spike and Dru hatch a plan to make Sunnydale their ultimate feeding ground. Set mid season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Buffy.

Merry Christmas Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Buffy crept through the cemetery alone. It had been a very slow night. No demons of any kind so far. A sound from behind her caught her attention. She sped towards the direction of the noise to find Xander.

"Xander? What are you doing here?" Buffy shouted.

"What a guy can't walk alone in a cemetery at night anymore?" Xander answered.

Buffy glared at him.

"Well I asked earlier today if I could come along tonight." He said.

"And I said no." Buffy said annoyed.

"And being the faithful wacky sidekick that I am, came anyway. Now where are the bad guys?" Xander said as he walked to her side.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it has been a really slow night." Buffy said.

"Yeah I bet all of the vampires and demons are still counting the coal they got in there stockings last year. Speaking of Christmas Buff I was just wondering what you….." Xander said as he tripped over a dead body.

"Whoa dead guy." Xander shouted as Buffy helped him to his feet.

"It's Bob. He is the gravedigger here. We've talked before." Buffy said as if not believing what she was seeing.

"Buffy, look." Xander pointed out a vampire running away from them.

Buffy left Xander and took off after the demon. She finally caught up to her enemy and tackled him. He easily got back to his feet and slammed her into a tombstone. Buffy jumped to her feet and prepared to fight but the vampire was gone. She walked to where she last saw him and listened. She could hear a faint noise from one of the open graves close to her. She ran up to one and saw the demon cowering in fear.

"Getting homesick?" Buffy yelled as she pulled the vampire from the grave. She was about to go for another attack when the demon stopped her.

"Wait, Wait. Listen I don't want to fight, can we not do this?" The vampire asked sounding hopeful.

"You killed Bob now I'm going to kill you." Buffy said.

"Who is Bob? Hey I didn't ask to fight the slayer."

"Well what can I say tis the season of giving." Buffy said as she kicked the demon in the face. As he fell to the ground she staked him and he melted into ashes.

Buffy picked up a piece of Bob's shirt the vamp had dropped and stuck it in her pocket.

Spike had seen everything. He had sent one of his lackey's out to get Drusilla some food. He would have gone himself but he was still not at full strength from the last time he fought the slayer. He would be in trouble if he fought her in his condition now. Spike wanted to make sure everything went smoothly but then she showed up.

"Pun all you want slayer because after this holiday season you'll be doing it from your grave."


	2. Chapter 2

Spike was pacing back and forth incredibly mad about the slayer. One of their new lackeys was standing to the side watching him.

"I can not win! The bloody slayer won't have it. What do I have to do to beat her?" Spike yelled.

"Well sir you could try to kill her friends." The lackey suggested.

"Tried didn't work" Spike replied.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but have you thought about just leaving town?"

"LEAVE? You want me to leave?"

"The Crickets are chirping!" Drusilla yelled as she ran into the room.

"Damn Dru calm down, you need your rest. Your new lackey here says we run. Where did you find this guy anyway?" Spike asked.

"Found him withering in an alleyway. A demon had made himself a little play toy out of my seedling. Flower lost all its petals. Bad. Bad." Drusilla explained.

"Now back to what we should do about the slayer." Spike said.

"If I may suggest….." The lackey said as he burst into ash.

"I don't think I want to take your advice anymore." Spike said as he clutched a stake in his hand.

"The light shines on us. So bright it shows us to her." Drusilla said.

"Exactly Dru all we need is a little distraction and then this town will be ours for the taking."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Willow, help me out here. What do you get The Slayer for Christmas?" Xander asked his friend as he and Willow walked down the halls of Sunnydale High.

"Don't know about Christmas. I'm Jewish here remember?" Willow said.

"Well that's good and all but while you're spinning your little dradle I am going to look like an idiot at Buffy's Christmas party." Xander said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will come up with something before then." Willow said comforting her friend.

"Oh I've got it. Gee Buff thanks for saving my life a bunch of times here is a nice big fluffy sweater. Giles! You're the man with all the plans what did you get Buffy?" Xander asked.

"A throwing ax. It's quite nice." Giles said as if picturing it in his mind.

"Of course! She is the slayer I should get her a weapon. Maybe a nice set of throwing knives."

"What about knives?" Buffy said as she the three of them in front of the library.

"Ohh, I umm joined a gang. We're the Knife Throwers." Xander said trying to sound convincing.

"Really? What do you do in this gang?" Buffy said seeing through the lie.

"Yeah we pretty much just throw knives. But not axes, knives are much better. Easier to handle. Hey Will don't we have that gang related thing to get to?" Xander said nervously.

"We should get to that. Don't want to be late." Willow said.

"I hear that the leader really throws the book at you if you are late. And by book I mean knives." Xander said as he and Willow left.

"Well that was certainly smooth. You still get nervous around her." Willow said.

"If you are suggesting that I still like her then you are totally off base. You're so off base you're in the outfield my friend." Xander said.

"Look Buffy in a bikini." Willow said as Xander turned to see but realized too late that Willow was just messing with him.

"You evil fiend."

"But honestly it's not about that. Buffy's my friend, I just want to get her something nice." Xander said.

"And better than what Angel gets her." Willow stated.

"Well that too." Xander agreed.

"That guy has had experience, too much if you ask me. He will probably get her something she will love." Xander complained.

"Just forget about him for now. I have to go meet Oz, I'll talk to you later. Willow said as she departed.

"What about my crisis here?" Xander yelled to Willow who did not respond.

"Maybe I'll just get her a Water Purifier; I mean who doesn't love pure water." Xander shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy walked into the library with Giles. She had a free period hoped that Giles had something for her to do. Bob's death had really shaken her up. If only she had been there a few minutes earlier she might have saved him. Buffy pulled the piece of Bob's shirt from her pocket and clenched it tightly in her fist. She was the slayer and she lost an innocent person she was supposed to protect. Giles began muttering something but Buffy was deep in thought.

"Buffy I'm glad you are here, we need to talk." Giles said. Buffy didn't even look at him she instead stared intently at the piece of clothing in her hand.

"About your Christmas party will I need to bring anything?" Giles said waiting for a response that will never come.

"By the way Santa Claus is a demon. Buffy are you listening?" Giles said annoyed.

"Yeah! Santa Claus a demon. Got it, wait. Really?" Buffy asked.

"No, Buffy if you are going to be this distracted today perhaps we should hold off training. Is their something wrong?" Giles said.

"Did you always want to be a Watcher?" Buffy asked.

"No I wanted to be a Musician but my father wouldn't allow it. My father was a watcher and his father before him. I was bred into it. What's this about Buffy?" Giles asked.

"I never asked to be the slayer. Before I was all I had to worry about was fashion and boys. Now its fashion, boys and the occasional apocalypse. It's like my life was torn away from me before I even got to live it." Buffy said.

"The life of a slayer is a hard one and I can only begin to understand what you are going through but I believe the key is structure and balance. You need to find a way to let your life as a teenager stand side by side with your life as a slayer." Giles explained.

"How do I do that?" Buffy asked.

"That's something you will have to figure out yourself."

"Oh great, another thing for me to do alone. Well I have a free period so I'm going to head on over to Angel's. Thanks though Giles." Buffy said.

"Anytime, Buffy." Giles said as he watched Buffy leave.

Angel was trying to read a book. He had very little to do during the daylight hours other than sleeping.

"When I think about what you do during the day this is not one of them." Buffy said as she walked in.

"Buffy, Hi." Angel said startled.

"How are you?" Angel asked regaining his composure.

"I'm good. Just had a free period thought I would stop by. And I was having a hard time finding a present for you." Buffy said.

"Buffy you don't need to get me anything. After becoming a vampire material possessions don't seem to matter as much." Angel explained.

"So does that mean you didn't get me anything?" Buffy asked.

"Well I was waiting till the party to give this to you but here." Angel said as he reached under his bed and pulled out a neatly wrapped present. He handed it to Buffy who quickly ripped the box opened.

"It's a set of Balaxian throwing knives. Their made of the rarest metal from the Balaxian's home dimension." Angel said.

"Thanks." Buffy said disappointed.

"Do you not like them?"

"You don't give your girlfriend knives! What ever happened to flowers and jewelry? God my life isn't even remotely normal is it to much to ask to have a boyfriend that is?" Buffy yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I don't fit the mold of you ideal boyfriend. But in case you forgot I pasted normal a long time ago." Angel yelled.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Buffy said.

"I think it's best if you leave." Angel said.

"Angel?"

Angel turned his back to Buffy and she left crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike, Drusilla and one of their live victims was walking through the cemetery. Spike had brought an archaeologist along to help him find a certain relic. They needed to relic to summon a demon that could distract the slayer long enough for them to go forward with their plan.

"The good doctor here better be right about where to find it?" Spike said as he dragged his victim along the ground.

"Please I told you where it is, now let me go." The Doctor yelled trying to get away.

"How you doing, pet?" Spike asked his paramour.

"The stars are yelling at me, warning me. A storm is coming. Thunder and Lighting, Thunder and Lighting." Drusilla said as she clapped along to her little song. Then she grew tired and almost fainted.

"Looks like you could use a pick me up." Spike said as he dropped the doctor on the ground.

Drusilla knelt down beside him and began to touch his cheeks.

"So warm. Always in the cold but no more." Drusilla said as she vamped out and bit into her victim. As she drank she could feel her strength returning.

"Look at it this way Doc, spending all your life digging up bones now you are the one they'll be digging up." Spike said as the man died.

"Tell me again how you found out about this jar luv?" Spike asked.

"A dead wind whispered it to me." Drusilla said grinning.

Spike and Drusilla walked into a very large crypt. They spotted what they were looking for rather easily. Spike grabbed the jar and ran towards the door. He stopped right before reaching the door since he heard voices coming from outside.

"Bloody hell it's the slayer and one of her friends. Come on Dru I've got plan."

"He got you knives?" Willow asked out of disbelief.

"Yeah I told him that's not something you give your girlfriend for Christmas and that's when he made with the wailing." Buffy said.

"Just because of that?"

"Well, I might have said that he wasn't normal." Buffy said nervously.

"Ohh you told him that? Well I can kind of see why he yelled." Willow said.

"Wil don't jump ship on my now." Buffy pleaded.

"Don't worry still on the Buffy boat here. It's just your being mad at him for not being normal and that's something he can't help."

"I know it's just everything has been so hard lately. I need to find a balance with my double life." Buffy said as she could here someone coming.

"SLAYER!" Spike said with hatred.

"Spike. Willow run." Buffy yelled to her friend.

Following her friends command Willow began to run as fast as she could then suddenly she felt a kick in her left leg. She could feel the bone break as she fell to the ground.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled as she saw Drusilla descending upon her friend.

"Can't let her miss all the fun now can we." Spike said with a chuckle.

Buffy ran to help her friend but Spike put her in a head lock. She watch helplessly as Drusilla was about to bite into Willow. Suddenly Angel came out of nowhere and tackled Drusilla.

Buffy then grabbed Spike's arms and threw him off of her. She began pummeling him as hard as she could. She was mad; Mad that she couldn't protect Willow, Mad that she had brought her along in the first place, Mad at the universe for not letting her have a normal life.

"Your right Spike this is fun." She said as she kicked him in the face.

"Just watch yourself Slayer. Dru and I have big plans for you." Spike said as he ran off with Drusilla into the night.

Buffy ran over to her injured friend. She saw the blood and began to cry. All of this was her fault.

"She needs to get to a hospital, I'll take her." Angel said as he lifted Willow into his arms and took off.

Buffy was left alone like always.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well that was bloody fun, it will be even better when the girl is out of the way." Spike said as he set the jar down on a table.

Their numerous minions surrounded them, some drinking blood from a fountain. Two of the vampires came up to Spike and Dru with an offering. It was a teenage girl who had not been drained but beaten badly. Spike grabbed a knife from the table and slit her throat. The blood dripped down as Drusilla began to drink it. Spike looked down at his love and embraced in a kiss. Drusilla began to unbutton Spike's shirt while their minions looked on.

"Do we really want to do this in front of the lot of them?" Spike asked.

"NO, NO, NAUGHTY EYES LOOKING AT US AND JUDGING US. It must stop." Drusilla yelled out.

"It will love. Once we open that jar up it will." Spike said.

"Alright everyone time to make with the welcoming party." Spike said as he lifted the top from the ancient jar.

A green mist rose from the jar it swirled above them for a few seconds then came to the ground. The mist twisted and turned together until it from a figure. A demon stood now before them examining his surroundings.

"Funny I thought you be a bit taller." Spike said.

"And you're a vampire, I don't judge." The demon said.

Drusilla look at him with amazement.

"And just who are you mate?" Spike asked.

"I'm the one that's going to deal with your slayer problem." The demon said.

"How do you know about the slayer?" Spike asked.

"I know.." The demon replied.

"Can't say I like it here to much, I like my hideouts simple and bear. What no television?" The demon said with frustration.

"How bout we forget about the sodden television and get back to my problem." Spike yelled with anger.

"Hey I've got decades of television to catch up on, you know I still don't know who shot J.R." The Demon yelled back.

"Enough." Spike said as he picked up an ax and rushed to the demon. He swung the ax right at the creatures next but the blade went right through him with no effect.

"Well that didn't work." Spike said bewildered.

"His flesh is not real, No, little girl needs to be slain." Drusilla yelled.

"And she will be, you can count on that. Now as for you seems like you can't help us one bit." Spike said confronting the demon.

"Awhhhhhh, the slayer." Drusilla yelled as she fainted.

Spike ran over to her and quickly revived her.

"Did you have a vision pet?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, the slayer will be with the spirits tonight. Carousing with them, she's all lost." Drusilla said.

"With the spirits? What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"She means that the slayer will be in the spirit world tonight and it just so happens I can go there." The demon stated.

"Well that's not going to make a bit of difference if you're a ghost." Spike yelled.

"I'm not a ghost I was just made incorporeal. Do you know how long it's been since I have drawn the blood of an enemy?" The demon said as he passed his hand into a small pool of blood without feeling any of it.

"Have to say I don't really care I just want the slayer dead! And if you can't do it then I will find someone that will." Spike said.

"Oh I can do it. Trust me when I say she will be dead before the nights end." The demon said as he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Willow" Buffy said standing next to the bed where her best friend laid.

"Buffy I'm fine." Willow said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah tis but a flesh wound right Will?" Xander said nervously.

"You shouldn't have been there it was my fault." Buffy explained.

"How could you have known that this would have happened? Don't blame yourself." Willow comforted her friend.

"Willow, I'm glad you're ok." Giles said walking into her hospital room.

"Giles, Hey." Willow said with a big smile on her face.

"Buffy may I speak with you for a moment?" Giles said as they walked out into the hall together.

"It was very rash of you to take Willow out patrolling with you. You're lucky she only has a broken leg." Giles said forcefully.

"You don't think I know that?" Buffy yelled.

"I'm just saying that in the future you should use better judgment." Giles stated.

"I have to make life and death choices almost everyday. I'm just a high school student and not a very good one at that. I can't do it anymore Giles, I just can't." Buffy yelled as she ran back into Willow's hospital room.

"I Quit. I'm not the slayer anymore. Get someone else." Buffy yelled with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Quit? Buffy you can't quit. Can she quit?" Xander asked Giles.

"Buffy you know that's not possible." Giles said.

"It isn't fair Giles." Buffy said.

"Life never is." Giles said as he tried to comfort his slayer.

"I have something that may help you deal with this. Back in the library I can help you. Your soul will travel to your own spirit world there you should be able to find some balance." Giles said.

Giles took Buffy back to the library and sat her down in front of a mystical stone.

"Just stare at the center and focus on your pain." Giles said as he sat down across from her.

Buffy stared at the stone waiting for anything to happen. She felt all the pain that she felt everyday, building up in her. It was so much she felt like she would burst any moment. The stone suddenly vanished and now there were only bright lights. The beams were blinding her as she tried to look at her surroundings.

"So you're her?" A voice said from behind her.

She spun around to see a demon standing before her.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Names Sahjhan. I'm your guide." He said.

"So Sweetheart where do you want to start? Did you have a happy childhood? Were your parents always too busy for you?" Sahjhan said.

"You're not my guide."

"Well that didn't take long. You are right, I'm not your guide. I'm your executioner." The demon said as he swung an ax right for Buffy's throat.


End file.
